Danny Phantom Origins: Box Ghost
by PhantoMunk
Summary: How Danny Phantoms enemies became what they are.


Sirens started ringing at a bank across town, as 3 masked burglers ran out from the front doors into the night, each holding a large sack over his shoulder.

"Hurry, we've got to get out of here before the fuzz come!" The largest of the three men said. He looked at the man standing next to him. He was a bit shorter, but he was a lot heavier than the other two. His skin was pale, close to white, and his breath was already labored as he stood outside the bank. He wore overalls, and instead of a mask, he only wore a stocking cap on his head. "You run down the back road leading out of town. We'll go find us some free car and pick you up."

"Why don't I just go with you guys?" He gasped out between breaths. The tallest of the three stepped up.

"You'll slow us down, we'll get our getaway car faster if you split that way." The large one seemed to agree, and he jogged down towards the road out of town.

The large man looked at his companion. "You got us a way out of here?"

"Yeah, we dump fatso there on the coppers, and we take our loot back to the hideout. C'mon, I stashed a car over this way." The two men ran off, heading the opposite direction they had sent their companion.

--------------------------------------------------

Sheriff Walker got inside his cruiser and he grabbed the radio. "You got a hit on any suspicious looking guys down towards the bank?" The radio buzzed with static.

"Yeah, some dame said she saw this big guy running away from the bank down the swamp road. Said had a large bag on him."

"Alright, we'll get him." Walker put down the radio and turned to the drivers seat. "Lieutenant Bullet, head down that road back b y the swamp. We've got ourselves a criminal." Bullet grinned. "Yes sir."  
The sirens wailed as the car flew over the road.

------------------------------------------------

Gasping for air, the large man stumbled down the road. "Where the heck are those guys?" He was starting to worry that they had been caught and he was all alone. Suddenly, headlights shined over the hill down the road. Straining his eyes, he looked at the lights to see if they belonged to his partners. His face turned even whiter as he realized that it was a police cruiser. Desperate, he ran down the ditch into the swamp.

The car stopped and the two men stepped out. "After him, don't let him escape!" They ran down the ditch chasing after the theif.

His chest burning, the man ran as fast as he could from the cops. _"I can't go back to the slammer! Being trapped in those four walls drove me nuts! I can't spend my life living in a box!" _

He had been in prison once before, and he almost went mad. When he was an infant, his father used to put a large peice a wood over his crib and covered the sides with wood, leaving just enough space for him to breathe. He spent most of his baby years trapped in a box. When he grew too big for the crib, his father would trap him inside a refrigerator box, taping the sides shut. His father, being a raging drunk, found it really amusing watching his son trying to escape from the box. Memories of those years drove the man on as he ran for his life, but he was no match for the police men. They tackled him to the ground.

"Alright chubby, get off the ground." Walker demanded, grabbing the stolen money from the bag. Bullet reached over to his arms with a pair of handcuffs. "You robbed that bank. That's against the rules. You're going to get locked up for a long time." The mans face contorted with fear. Without thinking, he swung a fist at the cop with the handcuffs. He went down hard. Walker drew out his gun. "Boy, you best not try that again."

Desperate, the man searched around. He spotted a mucky old lake over behind the cop. Hitting the gun with his hands, he shoved past the cop, trying to get to that lake. He'd rather die than go to prison. It was a downhill run, and he was closing in on the edge of the lake. Gunshots echoed though the woods as the man felt searing pain flow through his legs. He fell, but his momentum kept him rolling forward, and the man tumbled into the lake, sinking down to the bottom.

Walker reached the edge of the lake, looking at all the blood trailing down. He got him alright, but somehow he managed to get himself thrown into the water. He sighed. "Well, he's dead now. I'll send somebody out here tommorow to get the body." Heading up the hill, he didn't notice something glow from the beneath the scum on the lake. A short, round, blue ghost rose out of the water.

"Try to trap me in a box, will you?" The ghost asked, a wild look in his eye. Walker turned around in horror. "You will suffer the wrath of my boxes of doom!" Big glowing boxes appeared from out of nowhere, hurtling themselves towards Walker. He screamed as he ran back up the hill, desperate to reach the cruiser and get away from that thing.

Bullet got up off the ground, rubbing his head. Hearing shouts, he turned and saw Walker sprinting towards him. "Lieutenant, get to the car!" he shouted. From behind him, something was laughing madly, and something was heading towards him fast. Bullet ran for the cruiser, jumping in just as Walker was about to drive off.

"Sir, what was that thing?" Bullet asked.

"I don't know, but we nobody is going to believe us when we get back to base. I'm reporting the theif dead when we got to there, understand?" Bullet nodded.

The Box Ghost floated over the trees below him. "And now, I will take take revenge upon all boxes, enslaving them to do my bidding!" His laugh echoed throughout the night sky.


End file.
